Black Cat: The Merciless Savior
by yuuri13
Summary: The Apostle of the Stars wanted her. Chronos wanted her. But would Train allow her only bestfriend and loved one to be taken away? R&R. TrainxSaya. New Spoilers.
1. A Mission?

Black Cat: The Merciless Savior

By: yuuri13

Summary:

The Apostle of the Stars wanted her. Chronos wanted her. They'll do anything to get their hands of her, but will Train allow her loved one to be taken away?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Black Cat characters…

Please enjoy…and please R&R…(First BC fanfic)

…………………

It was already midnight when Sephiria took hold of me for another mission. I didn't know what to do…will I go or not? I kept on thinking about this and later on, I didn't realize I already made up my mind and that is…to go. As soon as I entered in one of the corridors of the headquarters, I noticed an unusual shadow moving towards the seemingly large window. I took a closer look and there, she was…my all so powerful boss, Sephiria Arks. I went straight at her and of course, talk to her at least. But before I could even make a move, she has already started a conversation before me.

'_Ah…DARN IT! How come she always notice me when I'm around? Why can't I do that for sometime? I can't even sneak up on her and besides, I am Black Cat, aren't I? Does she have some kind of psychic power?' _I stopped for a moment and then…

'_Hmmm? Anyway, I wonder what my mission is going to be…I hope it's not some kind of protecting someone. I really hate missions like that…I'm always the guinea pig.' _I thought of this as I mumbled to myself how I wished not to have a mission to protect someone. I am the merciless eraser after all.

"Hey Heartnet, what are you mumbling about?" she finally asked. And in that moment, I snapped from whatever I was doing.

"No-nothing much." I simply replied. How stupid for me to say that…Train Heartnet, the Black Cat, just took a fool out of him…and the worst part, in front of the infamous Sephiria, the leader of the Chrono number.

"So first of all, I would like to congratulate you for another mission done. It was a success."

"Thanks…that's what I do." I admired myself from the moment she said that. I was really happy I impressed a person like her. Oh wait, I have always impressed her. How silly of me to forget?!?

"Let's be serious now."

"Right."

"Heartnet, you'll be on for another mission, but it's no ordinary mission. In this mission, you'll be protecting someone very special to this organization that's why I leave everything to you. And if you ever fail, it might cost your own life."

"What's so special about this girl and it might cost my own life…what does that mean? And what!...protect someone."

"Well as you can see, this girl has some kind of power stronger than a Nano tech and maybe a Tao."

"What?!? Stronger than a Tao."

"Yes, that's why this is a Class S mission"

"A Class S! I don't believe this."

"Well you have to believe it; even The Apostle of the Stars wants her." And on that single moment, I became quiet and decided I would want to protect her. I then got the files from Sephiria and bid her farewell. And as I head to my room, I read her profile. I slid my back and took a deep breath to calm down. I just found out that the name of the girl I was protecting was Saya Minatsuki. I stared blankly as I admired her beautiful name…Saya. I really liked it. I decided to read more and later on, I was in shock, it was written there she lost her parents when she was 5. I laid there in awe and realize we were somewhat the same…an orphan.

…………………

I really hoped you like it even thought it was soooo short. Sorry! In the next chapter, they'll meet each other. And what's this? Train, what's wrong with you? Is this love at first sight? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Now for the reviews…

(A/N: Oh yeah, sorry for the wrong spellings! And if you have any suggestions or complaints, just tell me.)


	2. Another Milk Problem

Black Cat: The Merciless Savior

By: yuuri13

A/N: Hahahaha… Sorry for taking so long to update…I had a hard time thinking what to put in the next chapter so I just want to say…I hope you like it and please REVIEW! Thanks!

Thanks to the people who reviewed….

**- Yui Kunoichi no kage**

**- Twilight- 28- 17**

**- dbzgtfan2004**

**- lianneharmony**

**- stardog252**

Hope you guys out there can review too…

…………..

Chapter Two:

Day came and Train Heartnet has again been summoned by Sephiria Arks.

'_What now!?!? I'm still doing something important…Honestly, can't I have some break once in a while…I'm running out of milk…DARN IT! The milk man's already leaving, too…' _I yelled as I scratched my head, thinking how on earth will I be able to order milk if the milk man's already leaving. _'Oh well…I'll just ask Sephiria to order milk…after all it's all her…fault.'_

And without even thinking, I ran with rage as if anger controlled my whole body causing me to run with lightning speed. Within less than a minute, I arrived at her office. I then knocked on the huge door in front of me and automatically, it opened. Of course, I went in and saw…Sephiria Arks, the one who's responsible for my great loss of milk. _'Oh, I swear I'll make her order me 10 times of the amount I usually order!?!'_

"Heartnet…" she called.

"Yes…what is it?" I asked.

"As you know, you'll meet her today…Saya Minatsuki I mean."

"Yeah, I know…the girl with powers stronger than a Tao, right?" I said as if it didn't bother me at all.

"Heartnet! Don't take this as if it's some kind of child's play."

"Right!?! So, Sephiria…may I ask why you summoned me?" I humbly asked. The truth is I was about to tell her something I should never say to someone with a high position like hers and that is…a secret!

"Anyway, you'll meet her in the station nearest here. She'll be waiting for you in the café located there. You saw her profile already so I bet you can find her easily. And if you have any problems…just tell me." She said as she handed me a black phone.

'_Oh, I've got a problem alright! I still don't have my milk!'_

I then had no choice but to give up. Since, I didn't have the chance to even drink one bottle of milk… I might end up dead before I meet her.

…………..

'_Where could she be? Sephiria told me to wait here, but how come she isn't here. Oh…girls seem to be always late! But I still wonder how am I supposed to introduce myself…I hadn't had the chance to talk to girls recently except for Sephiria that is…Wait! I'm not even sure if Sephiria's counted as a girl. Oh well…'_

5 minutes has passed…and she hasn't shown up yet. I wonder if she even knows we're going to meet here…I still waited until I felt something cold in my back. I turned around and saw…Saya Mintasuki. At first, I was speechless, shocked by her beauty. I stared at her as she beamed with great brightness. When suddenly…

"Hello…My name's Saya Minatsuki. It's nice to meet you. Do you like milk? I have some extra you see. By the way, sorry for being so late…the line in the cashier took pretty long." She said as she handed me a glass of milk.

"Ah…thank you…thank you very much. My name's Train Heartnet. It's nice to meet you…Miss Minatsuki." I replied as I shook hands with her. And for the first time I was speechless for a long time and in front of a girl. Maybe this is the result of having not to even talk to a girl for a very long time.

'_Thank heavens! Milk!?!'_

We then walked together as we enjoyed drinking the fresh milk until…

"Miss Minatsuki…where are we going?" I asked as I looked to see an alley way in front of us.

"We're going to my place. You don't want yourself sleeping in the streets, do you?"

"Well, no…"

_And out of nowhere…_

"So, Mr. Heartnet…let's start with our calling of names. Let's just say I'm still young for you to call me Miss so just please call me Saya. By the way, may I call you Train? I don't want to call a friend of mine Mister."

"Friend?" I wondered. It's been a long time since I heard of that word.

"Yup. You're my friend right now, Train."

"_Friend… for the first time I liked how it sounded. Arigatou…Saya."_

…………..

Sorry…it's short again…and if it didn't make any sense…I just hoped you like it…and please review…I'll really appreciate it…

In the next chapter, Train will be starting school and of course at the same time, he's job.

See you in the next chapter!


	3. School? Not Again!

Black Cat: The Merciless Savior

By: yuuri13

Thanks to the people who reviewed…..Domo Arigatou Guzaimashita….Anyway, hope you enjoy! R&R!

…………..

It was already night time when we arrived at the Minatsuki residence. It was quite big for someone who lives alone. At first, I thought it was just an ordinary house when it comes to the outside. But when you look in the inside, you'll be totally amazed by the expensive furniture surrounding the rooms. By the way, I still can't believe I'm actually living in a place like this and with a…GIRL!

"Hey Train, what do you want for dinner?" she suddenly asked.

"No-nothing much…" I replied. I didn't know what to say. In fact, I really didn't want her to be scared by my big appetite when it comes to food especially milk.

"Ok then, our dinner tonight will be a surprise." She smiled as she put her lovely apron on. It was color yellow with a big rubber ducky picture in it. It was very cute especially when she started wearing it.

"Hey Saya, if you don't mind I'll be staying in the living room for a while. And I'd be happy to help if you ever need me." It was weird saying her first name like that, but she might give me some weird lectures like before. Anyway, I kind of liked saying her name.

"Sure, no problem." She replied.

I took a deep sigh as I was about to enter the living room but out of nowhere…I yelled, "Saya…thank you!?!"

"It's my pleasure…Train."

…………..

1 hour has passed and dinner hasn't been prepared yet. I wonder why Saya took these long. Has something come up?!? I could have helped her at the first place. Anyway, the wait's worth it. I really want to taste her homemade cooking.

"Oh Train, dinner's ready!" she called. I got surprised especially when she jumped in my back out of nowhere.

"Thanks Saya…"

"Train…let's eat."

"Sure…" I said as I looked to the table and saw…4 hamburger steaks, 5 hotdogs, 6 french-fries, 9 scrambled eggs, 4 sausages, 2 roasted chicken, and 10 bottles of…fresh MILK!?!

"Wow Saya…why so many?" I was really shocked by the amount of food. But really, I'm quite happy. In fact, I can't wait to taste them.

"You see I have a big appetite when it comes to food. I've been like this ever since I was a kid, but I wonder why I never gain weight. Heehee."

"Honestly Saya, we're like the same in many ways. Like you, I've always liked food for so many years and until now." I said. After that, we started to laugh and eat, too. And if you were there, you would laugh too 'coz we really sounded weird. But, you will have a good time just as I did. I just wished we could stay like this forever.

…………..

After eating, we decided to go to sleep. But before that, I helped Saya clean the dishes. It was my first time in fact. My mother never let me help her since she didn't want to cause me so much trouble. I really love my mom. I'm just glad I met someone that is somewhat like her.

"Well time to sleep." I said to myself as I stretched my arms. I then leaned in my new bed and boy!?!…it's very soft and comfortable. After some few thoughts, I planned to rest for the day until…I got a call in my new phone. I checked and saw it was Sephiria Arks who was calling.

"_Hello Heartnet, I just want to inform you that starting tomorrow you'll be attending classes with Saya in Fukounen Highschool."_

"What?!? Then that means…"

"_Yup, you'll be going to school from now on."_

"Yeah, but why?"

"_Since your duty is to protect Saya, I can't just leave her alone in school without someone protecting her, do I?"_

"Well you're right about that, but it's been a long time since I haven't been to school. Last time I attended one was in 1st grade. Do you still expect me to study in a high school division?"

"_Yes. In fact, I do."_

"But…"

"_Heartnet, I don't want to hear any complaints. You just have to do it or else?!?"_

"Ok Sephiria, I'll do it. But, in one condition…"

"_What is it now, Heartnet?"_

"I'll do it, but only if I am allowed to wear any clothes I want."

"_Wow, that's some kind of a condition. Do as you please…but be sure to do your job well, okay?"_

"Yeah sure. Bye now."

"…_."_

"_I can't believe it…I'm actually going to school…" _I thought as I went to sleep.

…………..

Another busy day has once again started in Fukounen High. You can see students running around, greeting each other a good day. Well if you ask me what I am doing, I still can't believe I'm actually here. The truth is I'm not sure if I'm going to survive from all of this. Ever since I was kid, I hated school, but since my parents kept on striving me to be the best, I kept on studying even though I didn't wanted to. Well, let's just say…I wanted them to be happy. And ever since they died, I started not going to school that's why I just wish their lessons here are just as easy.

After waiting for a long time, the school bell finally rang. I just found out that I'll be staying in the same class as Saya. Whew?!?...my work will be so much easy.

"Hey Train…"

"What is it Saya?"

"I just want to say…Welcome to our class." she smiled.

"Oh, thanks very much…"

"No problem."

I then went to take my seat until….

"Hello everyone…Welcome to another year…I'll be your homeroom teacher. And you can just call me Miss Tanaka." A woman with long midnight blue hair and eyes said. "Anyway, I want you to meet a new transfer student. Come on up…Mr. Heartnet."

"O-ok." I then stood up as I thought…_'This is the reason why I hate being a new student.'_

"Everyone, this is Train Heartnet. He'll be attending our class from now on so be nice to him." Suddenly, girls started screaming how cute and handsome he was while Saya just kept quiet.

"Hello…the name's Train Heartnet. It's nice to meet you." I greeted them as I took a quick bow. "Umm…Miss Tanaka…may I take my seat now?"

"Sure."

After a long period of lectures and breaks, dismissal came. Finally, freedom!?!

"Train!" she called as she ran towards me.

"Are you okay…Saya?" I asked as I gave her a glass of milk since she was heavily panting.

"Thanks. I'm okay."

"Why'd you call me?"

"I just want to say…let's get going now." She said.

"To where?"

"To our house, silly?"

"Oh, ok. Let's go home then." I replied as I smiled back at her. _"I almost forgot…we're living together in the same roof from now on."_

After that, we then had some few walks and talks…

"Train, did you like our school?" Saya asked.

"Yeah, I kind of liked it there. The people there are such nice people, too."

"You think so."

"I guess so." I replied.

"I'm glad you had a great time."

"Me, too."

"Train, do you want to hear a song?" she suddenly asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Ok, then." She said as she started singing.

…_Hua…Hua…_

…_Huruli…_

…_Omoi…Osette…_

She then continued as I just listened. She has such a great voice. I really love it…just like my mom's. I'm really glad to meet you…Saya.

…………..

Honestly, I got bored reading it…I just hoped you guys will not be as bored as me. Anyway, please R&R. Oh by the way, I updated soon…so I just hope you review all of the chapters. Sorry for being demanding…

The next chapter will be one of the best parts in the story. So, stay tuned!


End file.
